The development of an electronic gaming machine and program code to be run on gaming machines requires a great deal of effort. Further, given the nature of gambling regulations, there is a need for a high degree of confidence in the security of an electronic gaming machine. Accordingly, there is a need for electronic gaming machines that have a higher degree of security.